Tes lèvres, sucrées comme du chocolat
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin à l'Académie Cross, l'occasion pour tous d'avouer leurs sentiments. Zero "offre" un chocolat a Kaname, comment celui-ci va-t-il réagir ? OS, Yaoi, Lemon.


**_Saint valentin oblige, je me devais de faire une petite fic. J'ai donc décidé de faire un pti OS sur Kaname et Zero (c'est la premiere fois que j'écris sur ce couple). Sauf que mon pc étant un gros batard (chut faut pas le dire trop fort) beh il a décidé d'avoir sa crise donc beh pendant plusieurs jours il refusait de rester allumé plus de... 10 min ? Donc j'ai bien galéré pour la faire et pour pouvoir enfin la poster! ne m'en veuillez pas trop, j'espere néamoins que ça vous plaira (c'est aussi la premiere fois que je fais un OS) Enjoy and Reviews !_**

Tes lèvres, sucrées comme du chocolat.

La Saint Valentin... Jour tant attendu par tous les couples et ceux qui espèrent trouver l'amour. Une fête très appreciée par tous. A l'Académie Cross, chacun attendait ce jour avec impatience. Surtout les filles de la Day Class. Elles n'avaient qu'une hate, offrir leurs chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aimaient. Et dieu sait qu'il y avait du choix ! Parmis la Night Class, les garçons étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Un, en particulier, avait un charme irrésistible. Kaname Kuran. Le Président du Pavillon, le Prince de la Nuit, leur _Maitre_. Si les filles éprouvaient une admiration farouche pour celui-ci, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge profond, des cheveux d'ébène, et une classe qui ferait palir nimporte quel mannequin. Si toutes avaient de l'admiration pour lui, elles étaient cependant moins démonstratives qu'avec les autres. Cette beauté froide pouvait vous figer sur place d'un simple regard. Son détachement et sa nonchalance en laissait plus d'une perplexe. Meme _lui_ il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, et ça, Kaname l'avait parfaitement bien remarqué.

Ce jour là, les deux chargés de discipline devaient redoubler d'effort pour éviter tout incident. Les filles étaient tellement excitées, elles avaient tellement hâte d'offrir leurs chocolats qu'elles en devenait intenables. C'était très éprouvant pour Yuki et Zero. Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose, que cela se termine vite. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient tout faire pour éviter qu'une fille ne se blesse. Si jamais une goutte de sang venait à être versée, alors c'était toute la Night Class qui s'éveillerait. Leur soif de sang risquait de reprendre le dessus, malgrès leur excellente éducation et la présence de leur maitre. Un tel incident n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait à tout prix protéger le secret de la Night Class et assurer une parfaite cohabitation.

Pendant que Yuki et Zero faisaient de leur mieux pour calmer les filles et les maintenir à bonne distance des portes, les vampires se préparaient à sortir, non sans quelques réticences. Ils venaient tous de familles d'aristocrates, ils avaient reçu la meilleure éducation qui soit, et le fait d'être casiment harcelés par de simples humains les mettaient mal à l'aise. Pire, cela avait le don d'en énerver certaines. Ruka, par exemple, ne supportait pas que ces filles puissent poser la main sur Maitre Kaname. Elles les auraient bien repoussées, à coup de griffes s'il le fallait, mais évidemment, elles n'en avaient pas le droit. Elles devaient se contenter de supporter ça le temps de rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui cela serait plus pénible encore. Bien sûr, les garçons devraient s'arreter pour ramasser les chocolats offerts, autrement cela serait mal vu.

L'horloge sonna dans la Grande Salle, ramenant tous les vampires à la dur réalité. Aujourd'hui, les filles leur offriraient leurs chocolats. Ils pouvaient accepter ou refuser, mais par politesse, aucun ne refusera. Il en allait de leur réputation d'aristocrates et de vampires. Ces êtres fiers n'aimaient guère s'abaisser aux coutumes humaines, mais une fois cela fait, ils se devaient de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis, soyons honnête, c'était tout de meme très flatteur de recevoir autant de déclarations.

"Je compte sur vous pour vous comporter de manière exemplaire." rappela Kaname sur un ton autoritaire, nuancé par l'amusement que cette journée lui inspirait.

Tous acquiescèrent. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie, ils ne pouvaient pas désobéir à leur maitre. Ils étaient obligés de faire celon ses souhaits.

Ils sortirent donc, légèrement anxieux de ce qui les attendait. Les portes qui les séparaient des furies s'ouvrirent, laissant éclater les cris jusqu'alors contenus. Les filles se ruèrent alors vers la Night Class, ignorant les cris, les mises en gardes et les deux chargés de disciplines qui peinaient à les retenir. Chacune se précipita vers son favori, tentant de lui donner son chocolat la première, ou du moins de le faire accepter. Les garçons étaient quelque peu désemparés. Il y avait tellement de mains tendues, tellement de cris qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Tant bien que mal ils récoltaient les chocolats qu'on leur offrait. Etonamment, du côté de Kaname cela se déroulait plus calmement. Les filles, timides et très impressionées s'approchaient doucement, osant à peine offrir leurs chocolats. Kaname les acceptaient bien sûr avec un sourire poli.

Chacun ne s'occupait que de son chocolat, que de l'élu de son coeur. Mais il y avait une personne qui observait la scène de loin. Une personne que cela irritait de voir autant de filles autour de _lui_. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce sentiment d'irritation ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait ou qu'il était _jaloux_. Etait-ce possible d'ailleurs ? Aucune chance. Il haissait Kaname, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce chocolat au fond de sa poche ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à l'approche de cette fête stupide, il était devenu si nerveux ? C'était ridicule. Cependant, il avait tout de même acheté un chocolat, un seul et unique chocolat, destiné à une personne bien particulière. Mais cette personne, inaccessible et tellement hautaine, il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le surveillait comme ça ?

Kaname n'avait pas loupé ce regard. Un regard qui avouait tout. Tellement impatient, tellement énervé et rempli d'une haine sans limite. Etait-ce vraiment de la haine ? Il en doutait. Leur première rencontre avait certes été très mouvementée, et Zero avait même tenté de le tuer, mais cela avait changé, il en était persuadé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y avait autant de haine dans son regard. Il s'était probablement rendu compte de quelque chose, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui, un vampire, une _sangsue_, comme il disait, il éprouverait de l'affection pour un monstre ? Lui qui clamait toujours haut et fort qu'il détestait ces montres à visage humain, il aurait donc été victime de ses sentiments ? C'est du moins ce que pensait Kaname. Car la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Zero n'était plus la même. Elle ne le rongeait plus de la même façon, elle n'était plus due à son aversion pour les vampires, mais au contraire pour l'affection qu'il éprouvait à présent pour lui, non ? Après tout, ce n'était que ses conclusions, faites seulement à partir de ce regard qu'il avait tant observé depuis des années. Oui... Son regard, il le connaissait par coeur et il l'avait vu changer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais cela avait changé. Quelque chose l'avait_ boulversé_.

Il sourit doucement à Zero. Ce fut un sourire qu'il fut le seul à voir et cela avait eu pour effet de lui faire froncer davantage les sourcils. Il y avait eu tant de douceur et de chaleur dans ce bref sourire. Cela lui avait retourné le coeur, par dégout probablement. De quel droit est-ce qu'il se permettait de lui sourire ? La situation l'amusait ? Tant mieux pour lui ! Zero détourna les yeux, un peu plus énervé qu'avant. Kaname le savait, il l'avait remarqué. Son regard s'était apaisé l'espace d'un instant, puis brusquement il s'était renfermé. Il n'appréciait pas lorsqu'on était tendre avec lui, du moins lorsque cela venait d'un vampire. Chose ironique d'ailleurs puisque Zero était lui même un vampire. Seulement ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Ce changement avait eu pour effet d'intensifier la haine qu'il avait pour les vampires. Mais peut-être que cela avait changé autre chose en lui. Son regard était moins féroce, moins violent qu'avant. De la haine y persistait, mais ce n'était pas spécialement dirigé vers Kaname. C'était plus envers lui-même qu'il éprouvait de la haine. Cela, Kaname l'avait parfaitement compris. Il ne comprenait pas encore les raisons, mais il savait qu'il y avait un moyen pour que leur relation soit plus paisible.

Petit à petit, les filles s'étaient calmées. Elles continuaient d'offrir vivement leurs chocolats, mais elles ne hurlaient plus. Du moins pas tant qu'un des vampires ne leur souriaient pas. Les bousculades se poursuivaient cependant, et Kaname fut victime de quelques filles surexcitées. Dans la cohue, il fit tomber quelques chocolats. Mécaniquement, Zero se précipita sur lui, ramassa les chocolats et glissa le siens parmit ceux qu'il avait ramassé. Il avait agit sans réfléchir, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait fait. Il lança un regard noir aux filles responsables de cet incident et aussitot elles s'eclipsèrent. Elles n'avaient certainement pas envie de subir la colère de Zero, qui a bien des égards, pouvait être bien plus terrifiante que celle de Kaname. Il lança le même regard noir à Kaname et lui tendit les chocolats avec précipitation.

"Tu as fait tomber ça Kuran." dit-il les dents serrées.

"Merci Zero." répondit Kaname tout sourire.

Il récupéra les chocolats, et en saisit un, en particulier. Il regarda Zero et lui décocha un magnifique sourire qui aurait fait fondre nimporte qui. Zero resta de marbre, troublé cependant, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Le chocolat que Kaname tenait était le sien. Avec un peu de chance, vu le nombre de chocolat qu'il avait reçu, il ne ferait pas attention au nouveau venu. Sans ça, il mourrait de honte c'était certain. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu ! Il soutint le regard de Kaname, sans broncher. Le même regard remplit de colère, d'appréhension aussi. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Kaname, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Cela aurait été trop facile pour lui. Et puis, il voulait laisser Zero dans le doute. Evidemment, il avait remarqué ce chocolat. Il avait été emballé de manière si grossière que cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. Seul un être tourmenté était capable de faire ça. Les autres filles avaient tellement prit soin de leur chocolat que celui-ci sautait aux yeux. Il sortait largement du lot par la laideur de son emballage. Cependant, c'était celui là que Kaname préférait.

"Tu ferais mieux de ramenner tes chiens en cours, Kuran. La Day Class est bien trop agitée." susurra-t-il en insuflant un maximum de haine dans ses mots.

"Pourquoi être aussi grossier, Kiryu ? Nous détestes-tu à ce point ?" répondit-il calmement.

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, _Prince_."

"Très bien nous partons. Cependant, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi ce soir."

"Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois veiller à la sécurité de notre école."

"Yuki peut se débrouiller, elle acceptera très certainement de te remplacer pendant quelques heures. Ne m'obliges pas à demander un entretient avec toi directement au directeur, Zero."

"Très bien..." grogna Zero.

La perspective de se retrouver seul avec Kaname le dérangeait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il préférait accepter plutot que de devoir passer par le directeur. Il n'avait pas envie que l'on sache qu'il passait du temps seul avec un vampire, même si ce n'était que pour discuter.

Kaname lui sourit une dernière fois, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Zero au plus au point, puis il s'en alla avec les autres. Décidément, Zero était tombé bien bas. Obligé d'obéir à un vampire par contrainte et surtout... surtout il lui avait offert ce stupide chocolat. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde aux conséquences, pas plus qu'il n'avait réfléchit aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé a agir ainsi. Il détestait Kaname, son simple nom suffisait à l'énerver alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? C'était comme s'il avouait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ! Du moins, c'était la signification que cela avait pour les filles qui offraient du chocolat, il n'y avait pas de raison que Kaname prenne cela autrement. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce chocolat venait de lui. Ou plutot, il le savait, mais jamais il ne lui ferait remarquer. C'était surement davantage honteux pour Kaname de recevoir un présent d'un garçon. Oui, cette idée le rassurait et le satisfaisait, pour le moment du moins.

"Ca va Zero ?"

Yuki s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oui. Aller, c'est bientot l'heure de la ronde. Il faut s'assurer que tout le monde est bien rentré au dortoir."

Yuki acquiesça et partit seule devant, laissant un Zero perturbé derrière elle.

La nuit était deja bien avancée, et Zero comptait le temps qu'il lui restait avec anxiété. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Kaname, il ne voulait rien entendre sortant de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Où ça d'ailleurs ? Dans sa chambre ? Il ne lui avait même pas dit où le rejoindre. Evidemment, c'était inutile puisqu'il pourrait le repérer grâce à ses sens aiguisés de vampire. Décidément, ces monstres, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il l'était lui même devenu, mais c'était contre sa volonté et quittes à choisir, il aurait préféré mourire plutot que devenir l'un des leurs.

Kaname... Rien que de penser à lui, il en frissonait. Etait-ce du au vent glacial qui s'était levé, à la perspective de se retrouver seul avec lui ou bien au fait qu'il regrettait profondément et amèrement son geste ? Un peu de tout ça probablement. Mais surtout, depuis quelques temps, il ne voyait plus Kaname de la même façon, et cela le dérangeait. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement. Il était persuadé d'avoir toujours détesté Kaname, il lui vouait une haine sans merci depuis leur première rencontre. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un vampire et que ses parents étaient morts à cause de ces monstres. Pourtant, Yuki adorait Kaname, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors au fond, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si méchant ? Idioties. Les vampires étaient tous pareils, certains savaient mieux dissimuler leur animosité que d'autres voila tout. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux, si ce n'était le sang qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Kaname était un Sang Pur et par définition, cela imposait le respect. Seulement Zero ne lui avait jamais montré aucun signe de respect, par défis et parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se plier face à lui. Pourtant, il lui avait sagement obéit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se retrouver seul avec lui pour parler. Cela avait atteint sa fierté, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Ou peut être que si. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait très bien pu refuser la proposition de Kaname. Même s'il était allé voir le directeur, il n'avait aucune obligation d'accepter un entretient. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui dans ce cas ? Il était décidément trop stupide. Et pourtant, plus les heures passaient et plus il devenait nerveux. Il avait hate que le moment fatidique arrive. Bien sûr, il avait hate d'en finir. Au moins après il serait débarassé.

Plus que trentes minutes. Il frissonna. Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne voyait plus Kaname de la meme façon, il n'arrivait plus à le détester autant qu'avant. Il continuait de le regarder méchament et si son regard pouvait le tuer sur place, il en serait soulagé. Cependant, la haine qu'il avait était devenue faible, trop faible pour continuer d'exister dans son coeur. Petit à petit, elle avait laissé place à un tout autre sentiment, aussi puissant, beaucoup plus violent mais nettement moins justifié. Lorsqu'il haissait Kaname, il en connaissait les raisons, il ne cherchait pas de réponses. Mais maintenant que cela n'était plus le cas, il commençait à se hair lui meme, à se détester pour ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait put arriver. Comment avait-il pu etre aussi faible pour laisser sa haine s'évanouir ? Plus rien n'avait alors de sens. Tout ce qu'il avait accomplit jusqu'à maintenant ne voulait plus rien dire. Tout était devenu si futile...

Kaname apparut brusquement derrière lui. Zero se mordit la lèvre, comment avait-il pu être si imprudent ? Lui, un hunter, comment avait-il pu se laisser surprendre de la sorte ? Il avait presque sursauté en entendant sa voix :

"Bonsoir Zero."

Sa voix si sensuelle, si chaude... Il avait tressaillit en l'entendant. Non... Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de réactions ! C'était absurde. Il jetta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, personne. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans un coin reculé du parc de l'académie. Une sorte de petit bois, paisible et légèrement éclairé par la lune. Une atmosphère étrange y regnait. A la fois lourde et apaisante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kuran ?" demanda Zero aussi froidement qu'il put.

"Parce que j'avais besoin de te parler Zero."

"Pourquoi à moi ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu n'as qu'à aller voir le directeur."

"Ce n'est pas au directeur que je veux parler, mais a _toi_." chuchota-t-il.

Zero grimaça. Kaname semblait bien trop sûr de lui, bien trop proche aussi. Quand s'était-il rapproché autant ? Cette proximité le dérangeait pourtant il ne bronchait pas. A sa grande surprise, cela le perturbait. Son souffle se faisait plus court, sa respiration plus difficile. L'air était oppressant, il se sentait comme prit au piège. Le pouvoir des Sang Pur ? Peut-être qu'en ce moment Kaname exerçait son emprise sur lui. Il était incapable de le dire cependant. Il n'était plus sur de rien. La lune était soudainement devenue éblouissante, au contraire du bois qui paraissait plus sombre. Sa tête tournait à une vitesse hallucinante, le faisant presque vaciller. Il avait bizarrement très chaud, pourtant l'air était plus que glacial.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire, Kuran ?" articula-t-il tant bien que mal.

"Oh, pas grand chose en fait. Simplement, merci pour ton chocolat. C'était de loin le plus délicieux, tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal, Zero."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'ai pas offert de chocolats, je me suis contenté de ramasser ceux tu que avais fait tomber."

"Tu mens..." souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Son souffle, si chaud, le fit frémir. Oui... Il mentait. Il se mentait à lui-même depuis des années. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé qu'il lui dise la vérité ? A part se faire ridiculiser une fois de plus. Il avait deja suffisament honte de ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant et depuis bien longtemps.

"Arretes tes conneries Kaname. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose aussi ridicule ? A moins d'un chocolat empoisonné, jamais je ne t'en aurais offert !" lança-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

L'atmosphère était devenue bien trop pesante pour lui. Il transpirait maintenant. Son malaise était de plus en plus évident. Kaname l'avait parfaitement remarqué, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il sourit, presque de façon malsaine.

"Pourquoi ? C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question Zero. Moi j'ai bien une idée de la réponse mais... Je préfererais l'entendre de ta bouche." répondit Kaname en se rapprochant doucement.

"Entendre quoi ? Que je te détestes ? Tu le sais deja il me semble..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'as offert ce chocolat, Zero. C'est également pour ça que tu en veux a la terre entiere..."

La main de Kaname caressa lentement la joue de Zero, saisissant au passage une mèche rebelle qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Zero ne bougea pas, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Ce contact avait provoqué un incroyable frisson le long de sa colone vertébrale. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose le retenait ici, une chose, contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Il avait bien essayé pourtant, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, cela avait été plus fort que sa raison.

"Ne me touches pas..." souffla Zero, frémissant.

"Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça non ?"

"Ne dit pas nimporte quoi..."

"Avoues le Zero..." murmura Kaname tout en passant sa main dans la nuque de l'autre.

"Avouer quoi ?" répondit Zero complètement abasourdit par ce que ce contact provoquait en lui.

"Que tu m'aimes..."

Zero faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela et il voulut protester mais Kaname ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Zero, un peu hésitant, puis finalement il se laissa aller. Son baiser devint plus soutenu, plus fort, et aussi plus violent. Zero ne pouvait plus penser a rien en cet instant, seulement à l'étrange sensation que cela provoquait chez lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir repousser Kaname, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et au fond de lui, il n'était pas sur de vouloir que cela s'arrete. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et son ventre se contractait étrangement. Kaname mit brusquement fin à leur baiser, ce qui fit grogner Zero. Le brun sourit. Il avait raison depuis le début. Tout ce qu'il avait supposé était vrai. Zero, par un étrange sort du hasard, était finalement tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça !" réussit enfin à crier Zero.

"Chuuut, pas si fort, on pourrait t'entendre."

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement envoutante que Zero s'était presque perdu l'espace d'un instant, oubliant tout autour de lui. Kaname profita de ce moment pour capturer de nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire. Il y avait davantage de fougue dans ce baiser et cette fois, Zero y répondit avec passion. Kaname fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Zero qui répondit immédiatement à l'appel. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs langues se mélanger, se caresser et leur arracher quelques gémissements. A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls dans leur monde. Aucun n'avait envie que ça se termine. Ils voulaient plus.

Ce fut Kaname qui fit le premier pas. Il retira rapidement la cravate de Zero et sa chemise, découvrant ainsi son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent rapidement sur sa peau, faisant monter un peu plus la température. Zero ne put s'empecher de faire la même chose. Lui aussi il voulait gouter à ce plaisir charnel, il voulait pouvoir satisfaire son désir, leur désir. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent avec juste leurs pantalons, moitent de sueur, et collés l'un a l'autre. D'un geste vif, Kaname aggripa la cheveulure de Zero et lui bascula la tête en arrière, dévoilant parfaitement son cou si tentant. Il entreprit de le lêcher, remontant lentement vers l'oreille de Zero afin d'un sucer le lobe. Zero ne put retenir les gémissements que Kaname savait si bien lui arracher. Mais il voulait que cela aille plus loin. Tandis que sa langue se baladait sur le torse de Zero, suçant et mordillant ses tétons, sa main libre entreprit de défaire le pantalon de son partenaire. Il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

Il déboutonna alors lentement le pantalon de Zero, histoire de le faire languire et de le rendre fou. Sa main se glissa alors à l'intérieur pour aller caresser la virilité de son compagnon. Zero poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Mais bien vite, il se raidit et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Kaname.

"Arretes, pas ici... Tu es fou..." balbutia-t-il.

"Il n'y a personne, fait moi confiance. Si tu ne fais pas de bruit, personne ne nous entendra..."

Il remonta pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres, puis il se mit à genoux par terre et retira totalement le pantalon de Zero. Celui-ci, complètement désemparé n'osait plus rien dire, il osait même à peine respirer de peur qu'on l'entende. Il avait hâte d'avoir la suite, il voulait que Kaname lui fasse du bien, qu'il comble ce manque qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne pensait plus a rien, sinon au plaisir qu'il allait recevoir.

"Détends toi..." souffla Kaname.

Avant même que Zero n'ai pu réagir, Kaname avait engloutit sa verge. Il l'avait prit dans sa bouche et à présent il faisait de lents mouvements de va et vient. Malgré la peur de Zero de se faire surprendre, il ne put réussir à contenir ses gémissements. Cette sensation était tellement nouvelle, tellement délicieuse. Il finirait pas en perdre la tête, c'était sur. Machinalement, sa main s'accrocha aux cheveux de Kaname, l'incitant a lui en donner plus. Kaname ne se fit pas prier, il accéléra les mouvements et accentua la pression de sa bouche. Zero poussa un cri.

"Aaah... Arretes Kaname... Je vais devenir fou..."

Kaname cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et remonta sur les lèvres de Zero, tout en titillant l'entrejambe de celui-ci afin qu'ils ne perdent pas une miette de désir et d'envie.

"C'est bien le but Zero..."

Il reprit alors de l'embrasser, tout en dégraffant son propre pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux nus et Kaname entreprit de frotter sa hampe contre celle de Zero, leur arrachant tous deux des cris de plaisir intense. Cette fois, ils n'y tenaient plus. L'envie était plus forte que tout. Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abrit des regards dans ce petit bois, Kaname bascula Zero qui se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe fraiche, légèrement éclairé par un halo de lune. Kaname parcoura le torse de celui-ci avec sa langue, titillant ses extrémités de chair si sensibles, le mordillant parfois ça et là pour lui arracher ces petits cris qu'il aimait tant entendre. Puis il se releva, lecha ses doigts et doucement, il en introduit un dans l'intimité de Zero. Celui-ci se cambra. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était une sensation étrange pour lui, inconnue et très bizarre.

"Tu vas y prendre gout, fais moi confiance." chuchota Kaname qui avait bien remarqué l'air effarouché de Zero.

Zero grimaça et Kaname l'embrassa doucement pour le mettre en confiance. Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois de se détendre puis il introduit un deuxieme doigt, presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses doigts ondulèrent agilement en Zero pour essayer de le préparer au mieux à ce qui allait suivre. Kaname ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il voulait lui offrir le plus de plaisir possible, sans aucune douleur même s'il savait que ça risquait d'etre difficile. Lorsqu'il jugea que Zero était suffisament détendu, il y introduit son sexe. Lentement d'abord, puis il donna un coup sec et rapide qui arracha un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir à son partenaire. Il aurait aimé y aller plus doucement, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Il voulait l'entendre crier, lui donner du plaisir et en recevoir autant. Il voulait qu'ils soient parfaitement fusionnels et que cet ébat reste gravé dans leur chair. Kaname continua ses va et viens, de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus violents. Ils ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs cris et qu'importe si on les entendait. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, à leur plaisir commun et au moment où ils jouieraient ensemble. L'excitation était à son maximum, de même que leur plaisir. Ils savaient que le moment où ils atteindraient le septieme ciel arriverait bientot. Ils ne perdaient pas une goutte de plaisir, chacun profitant de l'autre au maximum. Ils avaient tellement attendu ça, ils étaient tellement bien à ce moment précis. Loin de tout... Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'intenses va et viens, Kaname donna un dernier coup de reins qui les fit hurler tous deux. Ils jouirent au même moment et Kaname se vida en Zero. Leur orgasme avait été époustoufflant.

Kaname, épuisé et comblé, s'allongea sur Zero, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Tous deux étaient rouges, essouflés et trempés de sueur mais aucun de regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils l'avaient tous les deux voulut et même si cela les avait surpris, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours désiré. Au fond d'eux, ils s'en étaient rendu compte. La haine que Zero éprouvait pour Kaname était en fait de l'amour qu'il n'acceptait pas de reconnaitre en tant que tel. Quant à Kaname, son indifférence cachait en fait de profonds sentiments qu'il n'osait s'avouer. Tous deux avaient gardé le silence trop longtemps et ce soir, c'était comme s'ils avaient tout avoué sans se parler. Cependant, jamais ils ne pourraient révéler leur relation au grand jour et cela risquait d'être compliqué pour eux. Mais à présent, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ils ne s'en cacheraient plus, ils ne se mentiraient plus.

Zero soupira, mais pas d'un soupir las comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, c'était un soupir de satisfaction.

"Tu avais raison, Kaname." marmonna Zero.

"A propos ?"

"Je t'aime..."

Kaname sourit et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, provoquant un petit frisson en lui. C'était sur, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Il était à lui à présent et il ne laisserait jamais personne les séparer. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui même. C'était son Zero et personne n'aurait jamais le droit de poser la main sur lui. Il voulait faire sa vie à ses cotés. Une vie éternelle auprès du seul être qu'il était capable d'aimer. Même si c'était un homme et même s'ils devaient vivre cachés, jamais il ne renoncerait. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps, il avait passé de trop nombreuses années privé de sa moitié. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunit, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. C'était in-envisageable. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, c'était une certitude. Ce qu'il aimait aussi, c'était ses lèvres, sucrées comme du chocolat...


End file.
